Sandwich quest
by 2supersmart
Summary: In which Horo gets hungry and craves for a sandwich...[Pretty Much Crack][Complete]
1. Sandwich Quest

**AN:** Don't know much about SK, so I'm sorry if any of the charcters seem OOC. This was a challenge in which my SK obsessed friend told me to write a fic with the line: "Fine! I don't need your stinking sandwiches…I'll make my own sandwich…the one sandwich. TO RULE THEM ALL!"

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it...

It was an ordinary day, if you could call it that. Horo was sitting outside, being lazy until…

Grumble… 

"Aww man, I haven't had something to eat for over like two hour…I feel like…a sandwich!" Horo held his stomach hoping it'd stop the growling. Just then, Yoh walked by holding a sandwich, coincidentally.

"Yoh, can I have your sandwich?"

"Sorry Horo, can't. It's Anna's sandwich and you know how she gets…" Yoh sweat dropped.

"Uh, yeah, actually I think I'll pass on that." With that, Horo walked away in search for his sandwich.

Ren was walking down the street also and - as hard as he tried not to - was spotted by Horo.

"Hey Ren! You don't happen to have a sandwich, by chance, do you?"

"Yes, I have a magical supply of sandwiches stored in a magical little space behind my ear," he said sarcastically.

"Really? I'm starving!" Ren sighed and left Horo to sulk in his misery.

_Stupid Ren and his vortex of endless sandwiches_, Horo was lost in thought; that was until his stomach reminded him once again that it needed feeding.

"Fine! I don't need your stinking sandwiches…I'll make my own sandwich…the one sandwich. TO RULE THEM ALL!" he shouted to Ren's back. It was fairly inconvenient that everyone EXCEPT Ren heard what he just yelled out. Passers-by thought he was crazy and _slowly_ walked away.

Horo walked back to Yoh's house to make himself a sandwich. He failed to comprehend why he didn't do this in the first place, but it's not like he usually understands these things anyways…

"Hey Yoh! Where do you put your bread anyways?" Horo yelled to Yoh from the kitchen as he was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Oh sorry Horo, we're out of bread. I used the last of it to make Anna's sandwich. Here's the money to buy more and can you pick up a few things for me? Anna's been…needy..." Yoh said as he gave him a list, enough money to buy bread and other things he also needed on the list.

"Sure."

Horo headed out to the Grocery store. Now if only he could remember where that was… And thus began, Horohoro's new quest to find the…grocery store…


	2. The Chase

**AN:** Thanks to those that reviewed I'm going to leave my Author's Note at that :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SK

* * *

Finally, after 5 wrong turns and an hour and a half of walking, he came across what seemed like a grocery store, or at least a place that looked like it sold food... and stuff. 

"Let's see here..." Horo said to himself while walking up and down the aisles.

"Aha, here it is!" He made his way to the aisle where the bread was and placed it in his cart. Then he took out the list of things Yoh asked him to buy.

_Hmm...Bread, milk, cereal and PADS?_ Horo gawked at the last word on the list. So that's what Yoh meant when he said Anna was moody and needy...but wasn't she always?

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked a lady that worked there. "Can you get a pack of these for me?" He showed her the list. After a few awkward moments with the cashier, he made his way back to Yoh's house.

"Now where is Yoh's place again..." He was trying to retrace his footsteps when...

"Ahh! Sis, what are you doing here?" He ran into Pirika.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You know how hard it is to find you?"

"Ehehe...well I sorta got lost..." he sweatdropped.

"Well, I ran into Yoh and he told me to tell you to hurry up and come back with the _you-know-whats_," she whispered the last part in his ear.

"Well this is what he gets for telling me to get them in the first place! By the way, sis, do you know the way back?" Pirika sweatdropped.

They finally made their way back. Anna was yelling at Yoh for an unknown reason and Manta (also known as Morty) was watching and trying not to get yelled at too.

"Hey Yoh, Anna! I have the things you wanted!" He took the bags inside and placed them on the counter. Then he continued to make his sandwich.

"Aha! Finally! This is probably the most best-est sandwich in the world!" He stepped back to admire his work...or sandwich...

Just then through an open window, a hungry cat jumped in and stole it.

"Noo! Sandwich! I knew thee well!" Horo started crying and mourning the loss of his precious sandwich until he remembered he still hadn't had anything. He closed the window for fear of another cat taking his sandwich.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just make another sandwich..." He reached for the bread, then the mayo and then the lettuce, which was when he noticed the lettuce was missing...

"No! Not the lettuce too!" He saw the sandwich thief outside on the windowsill and noticed the lettuce hadn't been eaten just yet, so he pounced for it. It's too bad the window was closed, because if it wasn't, he wouldn't have slammed into it the way he did. The cat was scared by the sound of the impact and jumped off the ledge with said lettuce in his mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled and headed out the door.

And so the chase began...

* * *

**TBC...** And now to answer my reviews XD 

**NgocNhi -**I'm glad you think it's funny since it's supposed to be a humour fic and all...XD

**Nekoian - **Thanks for reviewing I know I made Horo kinda stupid and I'm working on that. I'm glad Ren and Yoh turned out okay though. :D.

* * *


	3. What goes around comes around

**AN:** This is the final chapter, since I think I've run out of ideas ;;. I tried to end it off as smooth as possible, but it might seem a little weird XD. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SK.

* * *

Chapter 3: What goes around, comes around 

The cat headed for the tree and started climbing up it with a angry-looking Horo right on his tail. Not literally, but you know what I mean. He pounced for the lettuce in the cat's mouth but to no avail.

"Get back here you little..." He was so focused on the cat that he accidentally hit his head on a branch and slid back down the tree trunk.

He chased it through backyards, pools, bathrooms... but finally took a break to catch his breath when the cat stopped. It went through what seemed like a big pipe. Horo had to get on his stomach to crawl through it army-style. He finally reached the cat when he noticed little meowing sounds behind it. Three little kittens were pawing the lettuce and what seemed like a piece of ham that was probably stolen from another poor victim that was also trying to make a sandwich was Horo's guess.

Horo headed back to the house, disappointed in not getting his precious sandwich he craved for.

"Oh Big Brother of mine!" Pirika shouted as she spotted him.

"Yes? What did I do this time?" Horo asked, looking afraid. Sometimes Pirika was scarier than Anna, but that was just rarely.

"We have a surprise for you, well Yoh does anyways. Repayment for doing the shopping," she smiled.

"It doesn't happen to have mayo, ham, lettuce and wheat, does it?" his mouth drooled at the thought of it.

"Nope, but it's edible!" Pirika headed inside while Horo followed. He was extremely hungry and as long as it was edible, he would…well…eat it. It's just too bad it wasn't a sandwich.

"Hey Horo, as thanks for getting the '_you-know-whats_' for me, I would've died from embarrassment, but to repay you, Anna said you could stay for dinner," Yoh smiled and Anna scoffed.

"But only this once," she said and then walked away.

Soon later after countless complaints about how hungry he was Horo finally got what he wanted, something to eat. On the table was some soup, rice, vegetables of sorts and meat.

It wasn't a sandwich, but he figured soup would just have to do. Anyways, what goes around comes around.

Owari.

* * *

**Review.**

Oh gosh, I looked back at this and asked myself: "What the hell was I thinking?" Apparently, I wasn't xD Thanks for all those that read this anyways, I appreciate your support :D

* * *


End file.
